Roses Remembrance Unsure about continuing
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: Someone from Sakura's past returns in order to defeat an old foe. But who is it and why doesn't she remember him? Rated M for safety and later chapters. Yaoi couples involved including Hiei/Sai! Don't like yaoi, then don't read! R&R!


**Yu Yu Hakusho/Naruto: "Roses Remembrance"**

**A/N:**Well, I wanted to merge two of my favorite shows together into a crossover type fanfic. And, yes, this is my first anime crossover without trying to add in the characters from the Fairly Odd Parents. XD And it all started with seeing a fanart of Sakura and Kurama together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you are familiar with. All I own is this crossover and the plot itself, plus the relationship between Kurama and Sakura.

**Pairings Included:** Kakashi/Naruto, Sakura/Yamato, Yusuke/Kurama, Definitely some Sai/Hiei -- I have always imagined those two would go well with each other if they ever crossed over! ^-^

Enough with the chit chat! On with the crossover…hope you guys like it!

Prologue

"I can't believe he wanted me to travel all this way , to some other realm and for what? Some weird whistle?" An annoyed voice muttered as he entered the charred castle.

Upon entering, the shadowy figure removed his hood, revealing a man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail and he also wore glasses. Turning up his nose, a scowl crossed his features as he looked around. The man shook his head again in disgust. _Smells worse than a morgue. _He thought, his eyes still roaming the area. A smile had crossed his expression though as he spotted the whistle he had been sent to look for.

"Orochimaru-sama shall be most pleased. Save for a few scratches, it looks to be in excellent condition." He murmured, kneeling down beside it.

As he begun to reach for it, a hand had reached out to grab his, stopping him in his tracks. "Nani?!" Trying to pull his hand back, the other held a surprised look on his face as he glanced down at his attacker.

A worn out looking male with short blonde hair which also had two red-orange strands hanging down on either side gazed up at him with purple eyes. "Urameshi…"

Shaking his head as he heard the name , the man let out a sigh of relief. "No, the name is Yakushi Kabuto. Who are you?" He asked in a gentle tone of voice.

Still gazing up at him with weakened purple eyes, the male loosened his grip on Kabuto's wrist. "Suzaku…Saint Beast Leader." He murmured softly right before passing out.

Kabuto's hand was still inches away from the whistle, though he stopped to study the man before him some more. _Red and white clothing…his hair style. He must be able to control lightning attacks much like the Copy Ninja. He could be useful._ He thought, standing up then. As he stood up, he picked the passed out Suzaku and hoisted him up over his shoulder before he bent down again to pick up the whistle. "Can't forget this." He muttered. Performing a couple of hand signs, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Walking a few more steps into a shadowy lair, Kabuto felt the man move around his shoulder, almost as though he was struggling to get down. "Keep calm. Your injuries shall be taken care of soon and you'll be in good health once more." He spoke in a gentle voice still as he entered a darkened room.

Suzaku seemed to calm down after hearing those words, though he couldn't stop staring at the whistle that was in his rescuers hand. "Where am I?" He asked in a calm voice, keeping still as he was placed down on a bed.

"With Orochimaru-sama. You will now serve us."

Though he could barely sit up on his own, the saint beast leader couldn't help but laugh at Kabuto's statement. "I serve no one." He stated bluntly, glaring over at Kabuto who still held onto his prized whistle.

This only caused Kabuto to let out a laugh of his own. "Oh, you're serious? Because you know, I would have just left you as you were back there. Weak and spineless. Though, you agree to serve us, your powers will be one hundred and ten percent better than they last were and all of your injuries shall be gone as well."

Hearing his words now made Suzaku lower his eyes in thought. "Deal.." He muttered after a few minutes, letting out a tired sigh.

"Excellent. Then you should know of our enemies from the Hidden Leaf village. Mainly consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hatake Kakashi and Yamato." Kabuto narrowed his eyes slightly as he spoke, gently laying the whistle down on a table beside the bed as he prepared to work on Suzaku's injuries.

One name sounded familiar out of the five mentioned to Suzaku, though she had a different last name than the one he had heard from Kabuto. Frowning slightly, he gazed up at the male. "Don't you mean Minamino Sakura?" He asked, picturing the pink haired girl in his mind.

Blinking a few times, Kabuto shook his head as Suzaku continued to frown in thought. _Did Sakura have a hidden past no one else knew about? She kept it hidden well then if she does. _He thought, his mind wondering about what other secrets Suzaku could know about their enemies.

**TBC!**

**----Remember, I own the connection between Kurama and Sakura. More about those two in following chapters. **


End file.
